Mach Nicht Den Gleichen Fehler
by Kiddo
Summary: Diese Kurzgeschichte spielt 2043.


MACH NICHT DEN GLEICHEN FEHLER

By Kiddo

_In Loving Memory Of Jonathan Brandis_

_

* * *

_

"Gebrochene Herzen darf man nicht reparieren. Wer will denn schon wirklich vergessen?" - Joseph Fiennes

"I always will remeber you by real good moments." "Real Good Moments" by Christian Wunderlich

* * *

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie "seaQuest DSV" oder "seaQuest 2032" und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Diese Geschichte spielt mehrere Jahre nach der Serie.

* * *

April 2043:

Lucas Wolenczak saß in einem kleinen Cafe und rührte nachdenklich in seinem Cappuccino herum.

Der heutige Tag war nicht einfach gewesen, aber das waren Beerdigungen ja nie... Es war so merkwürdig das Bridger auf einmal nicht mehr da war... Wenn er darüber nach dachte spürte er wieder diesen Kloß im Hals.

Als der blonde Wissenschaftler bemerkte das ein Schatten auf ihn fiel blickte er auf. Vor ihm stand ein dunkelhaariger Mann, er schätze ihn vom alter auf über 50 ein.

"Ist hier noch frei?"

Lucas nickte obwohl ihn eher nach allein sein zu mute war und rührte weiter in seiner Tasse herum. Konnte sich der Kerl nicht wo anders hinsetzten? Es waren doch noch mehrere Tische unbesetzt.

Der Mann setzte sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber. "Ihre Rede bevor die Asche verstreut wurde hat mich sehr bewegt. Ich glaube niemand hätte das besser sagen können."

Der Wissenschaftler sah auf einmal auf. "Sie waren auf dem Schiff?" Capain Bridger hatte eine Seebestattung bekommen bei der dessen Asche im Meer verstreut worden war.

Der dunkelhaarige nickte. "Ich hab mich eher abseits gehalten. Ich vermute deshalb haben sie mich nicht gesehen Dr. Wolenczak."

Lucas legte die Stirn in Falten. "Nennen sie mich Lucas. Dr. Wolenczak war mein Vater." Er fühlte sich immer unwohl wenn ihn jemand Doktor nannte. Er war früher für alle immer Lucas gewesen und so hatte er es heut auch noch am liebsten.

"Okay, Lucas." Er streckte die Hand aus. "Ich bin Bob."

Der Wissenschaftler nahm seine Hand und schüttelte sie. "Angenehm."

Bob wusste zwar grob wen er da vor sich hatte, aber es war immer auch interessant zu hören was jemand über sich selbst dachte. "Darf ich fragen woher sie Bridger kennen?"

Lucas nickte und dachte zurück. "Ich traf ihn das erste Mal mit 16. Er war der Captain der seaQuest und ich Zivilist."

"Wau, ganz schön jung. Ihre Eltern haben sie früh ziehen lassen."

Der blonde Mann verzog kurz das Gesicht. "Nicht ganz. Unsere Beziehung war leider nicht die aller Beste. Mein Vater ließ damals seine Beziehungen spielen und kurz darauf war ich auf der seaQuest."

Bob nickte anteilvoll. "Das war sicherlich nicht einfach für sie."

"Nein, das war es mit meinen Eltern nie." Einen Moment lang war es still. "Aber verstehen sie mich jetzt bitte nicht falsch, klar es war als Kind und Teenager schwer damit klar zu kommen und es zu akzeptieren. Aber irgendwann bin ich an den Punkt gekommen wo ich meinen Frieden gemacht habe, wo ich begriffen habe dies hinter mir zu lassen und mich auf andere Sachen zu konzentrieren."

Der dunkelhaarige Mann sah ihn nachdenklich an. "Ist dies wirklich so einfach wie sie es jetzt klingen lassen?"

"Nein, kein bisschen. Aber wenn man es nicht tut frisst es einen innerlich auf und zerstört einen... Ich hatte Menschen die mir dabei geholfen haben."

"Bridger?"

Das Genie nickte. "Ja, unter anderem. Der Captain würde über die Jahre immer mehr zu meinem eigentlichen Vater. Ich bin froh, dass ich jemanden wie ihn in meinen Leben hatte. Ich weiß nicht wie es mir ohne ihn ergangen wäre..." Gedankenverloren schaute er für einen Moment lang aus dem Fenster. "Aber jetzt zurück zu ihrer eigentlichen Frage. Als dann die neue seaQuest gebaut wurden ist, hab ich ein paar Wochen bei ihm gewohnt. Als es dann so weit war und wir wieder in See stachen war ich Chef Computerspezialist, er hatte immer größtes Vertrauen zu mir."

Lucas überlegte wie er das nächste ab besten erzählen sollten. Schließlich war die ganze Hyberion Sache immer noch nicht so einfach zu erklären. "Na ja, nach dem wir 10 Jahre verschwunden waren, zog der Captain sich zurück um sich um seinen Enkel Michael zu kümmern." Wenn der Wissenschaftler an die erste Begegnung mit dem inzwischen 16 jährigen Teenager zurück dachte musste er lächeln. "Na ja, jedenfalls bekamen wir einen neuen Captain und ich wurde Ensign weil dies die einzige Möglichkeit war für mich zu bleiben. Die nächsten Begegnungen mit Captain Bridger waren nicht gerade die Besten."

"Waren sie sauer das er sie zurück ließ um sich um Michael zu kümmern?" Fragte Bob.

"Ja und nein. Wir brauchten ihn damals, ich brauchte ihn... aber ich konnte auch gut verstehen das er für seinen Enkel da sein wollte und nach Robert suchen wollte."

Der dunkelhaarige stützte sich auf seine Ellbogen. "Was wäre wenn er sie damals gefragt hätte mit ihnen zu gehen? Hätten sie die seaQuest verlasen?"

Lucas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Die Frage hab ich mir auch schon oft gestellt. Aber ich weiß es einfach nicht. An manchen Tagen denke ich mir das ich sofort die seaQuest mit ihm verlassen hätte an anderen wiederum nicht. Es kommt auch darauf an wann er mir die Frage gestellt hätte. Anfangs ging ich ja davon aus das ich weiterhin als Zivilist bleiben könnte."

"Wie kommt es das sie jetzt nicht mehr in der Navy sind?"

Der Wissenschaftler lächelte. "Mein Vertrag lief aus und ich hatte nicht das geringste Bedürfnis mich für weitere Jahre zu verpflichten. Klar, ich liebte die seaQuest aber ich hab gelernt das ich tief im inneren kein Soldat oder ähnliches bin. Meine Leidenschaft gehört der Wissenschaft und Technik. Das Angebot des Delphin-Zentrums kam genau zur richtiges Zeit."

Bob nickte verstehend. "Ich habe gehört, dass die seaQuest seit ein paar Jahren einen neuen Captain hat."

Lucas nickte. "Ja, Jonathan Ford. Er war früher der erste Offizier. Ich könnte mir keinen besseren für diesen Job vorstellen, abgesehen natürlich von Nathan, aber das ist etwas anderes..."

"Wie ging es dann weiter mit ihnen und Bridger?"

"Noch als ich Ensign war haben wir uns bei einem Landurlaub getroffen und uns lange unterhalten. Danach haben wir wieder regelmäßig miteinander gesprochen. Als ich aus dem Militärdienst ausschied ließ er mich erst einmal bei sich wohnen bis ich was Eigenes hatte. Aber auch danach haben wir uns mehr als einmal die Woche getroffen." Die ganzen Erinnerungen ließen den Wissenschaftler lächeln. "Als ich mit meiner zweiten Doktorarbeit beschäftigt war, hatte ich weniger Zeit und deshalb besuchte er mich mit Michael bei mir. So sparte ich mir den Weg zu seiner Insel. Als ich dann meinen Doktor hatte bekam ich auf einmal einen Anruf von Michael. Der Junge war total aufgeregt und meinte das ich unbedingt sofort zur Insel kommen müsste." Lucas grinste über das ganze Gesicht und schüttelte seinen Kopf leicht amüsiert. "Ich sprang natürlich sofort in mein Boot und raste zur Insel. Ich dachte es wäre etwas Schlimmes passiert."

"Und war es das?" Bob hörte gespannt zu.

Der blonde Mann schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nicht im geringsten. Die beiden hatten beschlossen mich zu überraschen. Nathan hatte für mich ein eigenes Haus auf seiner Insel bauen lassen. Ich kann ihnen sagen ich fiel förmlich aus allen Wolken. Mit so etwas hatte ich nicht im Geringsten gerechnet."

"Und sind sie eingezogen?"

Lucas nickte. "Ich lebe immer noch dort. Die Insel ist ja nicht weit vom Festland entfernt und man hat seine Ruhe. Außerdem kann ich auch sehr viel Arbeit von zu Hause erledigen."

Bob winkte die Kellnerin heran und bestellte sich nun auch etwas zu trinken. Dann wandte er sich wieder seinem Gesprächspartner zu. "Wie ist Bridger gestorben?"

Der Wissenschaftler schluckte einmal und strich sich eine Haarsträhne zurück. Auch nach all den Jahren trug er seine Haare immer noch fast wie damals. "Er ist abends ganz normal in ins Bett gegangen und nicht mehr aufgewacht. Es war ein friedlicher Tod."

Für einen Moment war es still am Tisch. "Der blonde Teenager der heute fast die ganze Zeit neben ihnen stand war Michael, hab ich Recht?"

Lucas nickte bloß.

"Was ist mit ihm?"

"Er ist verständlicherweise sehr mitgenommen. Sein Großvater war das einzige was er hatte. Sie waren sich sehr nahe." Wenn Lucas an Michael dachte wurde sein Kloß im Hals noch dicker als er eh schon war.

Bob schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "So habe ich das nicht gemeint. Ich wollte wissen was jetzt aus ihm wird. Schließlich ist er noch nicht Volljährig."

"Da seine Eltern ja nicht auffindbar sind, kümmert sich im Moment das Jugendamt um ihn. Er ist fürs erste in einer Wohngruppe untergebracht." Er machte eine kurze Pause. "Aber ich arbeite daran das er bei mir Wohnen kann und ich das Sorgerecht bekomme. Meiner Meinung nach sollte es deshalb keine größeren Probleme geben... aber falls doch werde ich die Besten Anwälte die ich finden kann engagieren, auch wenn es mir mein ganzes Vermögen kosten sollte."

"Warum wollen sie sich um Michael kümmern?"

"Der Captain hat viel für mich getan und ich jetzt möchte ich etwas für ihn tun. Aber der Hauptgrund ist das ich den Jungen sehr gut leiden kann. Er ist eine art kleiner Bruder für mich. Mir liegt sehr viel daran das er bei mir ist und ich weiß auch das er bei mir wohnen möchte."

Die Kellnerin brachte Bob eine Tasse Kaffee.

Lucas musterte den dunkelhaarigen Mann genauer. "Aber nun erzählen sie mir mal woher sie Nathan kennen."

Bob goss sich einen Schluck Milch in den Kaffee. "Ich bin ein Freund von Robert. Ich kenne ihn von klein auf."

Der Wissenschaftler dachte kurz über die Worte nach. "Sie sagten sie sind ein Freund von Robert, nicht das sie einer waren." Bob zuckte kurz zusammen, er hätte seine Worte besser wählen sollen. "Sie haben noch Kontakt zu ihm?" das ganze klang eigentlich mehr wie eine Feststellung und nicht eine Frage.

Der ältere nickte. "Ja, hab ich."

"Wie geht es ihm?"

"Gut."

Lucas entschied sich dazu ganz direkt zu sein, schließlich hatte der andere auch persönliche Fragen gestellt. "Warum hat er alle glauben lasen das er Tod sei? Das hat seinen Eltern fast das Herz gebrochen."

Bob nickte. "Ich weiß... wissen sie Robert war damals in so eine Sache verwickelt und hatte Schwierigkeiten, genaueres kann ich ihnen allerdings nicht darüber verraten. Eigentlich wäre er auch damals auf dem Schiff gewesen, aber er kam etwas dazwischen."

"Er hat alle in dem Glauben gelassen das er aber dort gewesen war und tot sei. Warum?"

"Er hielt dies so für das Beste. Er schämte sich für das was er seinen Eltern und Freunden an tat, trotzdem kam ihn sein eigener Tod ganz recht. "

Das Genie lehnte sich etwas nach vorne. "Diese Schwierigkeiten von denen sie sprechen, sind die jetzt ausgeräumt?"

Bob nickte. "Ja, das sind sie."

Lucas setzte sich wieder gerade hin. "Warum ist er dann nicht zurückgekehrt und hat sich bei seinen Eltern gemeldet?"

"Er hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen und bei der wollte er bleiben. Außerdem war ihm das ganze furchtbar unangenehm, er konnte einfach nicht wieder zurück." Der dunkelhaarige rutschte unruhig auf seinem Sitz umher.

Lucas schwieg einen Moment, er fand es immer noch furchtbar das Robert nie Kontakt zu seinen Eltern aufgenommen hatte. Er hatte immer geglaubt das die Bridgers eine glückliche Familie gewesen seinen. Bei jemand wie Nathan konnte er sich einfach nichts anders vorstellen. "Wie war Roberts Beziehung zu seinen Eltern?"

"Gut, sehr gut."

Lucas seufzte, bei dem Thema würde er wohl nicht viel weiter kommen "Und was ist mit Michael, wie konnte er ihn alleine lassen?"

"Michaels Mutter starb bei der Geburt. Er sah sich nicht im Stande sein Kind allein groß zu ziehen."

Die blauen Augen des Genies weiteten sich geschockt. "Was?"

"Er war mit einem Kind überfordert. Er war noch nicht so weit."

"Und deshalb hat er Michael einfach bei Fremden gelassen?" Er schüttelte verständnislos mit dem Kopf. "Meine Freundin ist im 8. Monat schwanger. Deshalb war sie auch nicht mit auf der Beerdigung, von der kleinsten Wellen Bewegung wird ihr schlecht. Ich freu mich schon so auf das Baby. Wie konnte er sein Kind nur im Stich lassen?"

"Lucas sie können das nicht verstehen und ich erwarte auch nicht das sie es tun. Wir Menschen sind alle unterschiedlich." Bob seufzte. "Gratulation übrigens, wird es ein Mädchen oder Junge?"

Der Wissenschaftler zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung, wir wollen uns überraschen lassen."

"Und wann heiraten sie?" Fragte der dunkelhaarige neugierig.

Lucas fragte sich wie oft er diese Frage wohl noch beantworten musste. "Wir haben uns bewusst gegen eine Hochzeit entschieden. Wir lieben uns und das ist für uns im Moment genug. Sie wohnt jetzt etwas über ein ein halb Jahre bei mir und wir wünschen uns schon seit längerem ein Kind. Vielleicht Heiraten wir später irgendwann einmal, aber im Moment möchten wir es beide nicht." Er holte einmal kurz Luft. "Aber zurück zum eigentlichen Thema, was hat Robert davon abgehalten seinen Sohn zu besuchen als er etwas älter war? Michael hätte sich sehr gefreut."

Bob schwieg einen Moment. "Das ganze ist nicht so einfach. An sich gibt es da mehrere Gründe. Einer davon ist Angst das Michael in hassen könnte."

Lucas nickte. "Das wäre früher wahrscheinlich nicht passiert, da wäre einfach nur überglücklich gewesen seinen Daddy zu sehen. Heute sieht es natürlich anders aus. Er fühlt sich von seinem Vater im Stich gelassen. Aber trotzdem, er möchte wissen wo er her kommt. Seinen Vater fragen warum er ihn allein gelassen hat Wissen sie, Nathan hat Michael immer viele Geschichten über seinen Vater erzählt, der Captain wollte sicher stellen das sein Enkelsohn wusste wie sein Dad früher so gewesen ist. Klar, wenn er jetzt seinen Vater das erste Mal sehen würde wäre er vielleicht auch sauer wegen allem, aber das ist doch auch nur all zu verständlich." Er machte eine Pause um das ganze besser wirken zu lassen. "Wenn sie Robert das nächste mal sehen, dann sagen sie ihm, das es einen 16 jährigen wundervollen Jungen gibt, der gerne einmal seinen Vater treffen würde."

Bob nickte. "Ich werde es ihm erzählen."

"Und wenn sie schon dabei sind, dann sagen sie ihm auch gleich, dass wenn er Michael verletzt er es bitter bereuen wird." Lucas schaute seinen Gesprächspartner eindringlich an. "Und falls es so sein sollte, dass sich die beiden Verstehen und Michael bei seinem Vater bleiben möchte, dann ist das für mich okay. Aber falls nicht, und Robert auf einmal meint Anrecht auf seinen Sohn zu haben, aber Michael bei mir bleiben möchte, dann können sie ihm versichern das ich Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzen werde um dies sicherzustellen."

Bob schluckte einmal kurz und nickte. "Ich habe verstanden."

"Dann ist ja gut." Er winkte die Bedienung heran und zahlte schnell seinen Cappuccino. "Ich muss jetzt los, ich hab einen Termin beim Jugendamt."

Der ältere nickte. "Okay, es war nett sie kennen zu lernen."

Lucas stand auf und wandte sich noch einmal an seinen Gesprächspartner. "Kennen sie die einfachste Art der Lüge?"

"Nein."

"Die Wahrheit sagen aber das wesentlichste Verschweigen. Mach nicht den gleichen Fehler wie meine Eltern. Aber wahrscheinlich ist es für dieses Rat leider schon zu spät Robert!"

Und mit diesen Worten verlies Lucas das Cafe und ließ einen nachdenklichen Robert Bridger zurück.

ENDE

geschrieben in der Nacht vom 6. zum 7. Oktober

* * *

Zusatzinformation:

Bevor ich mit schreiben anfing, hatte ich mir ausgemalt wie die Handlung ungefähr sein sollte. Tja, aber wie dies manchmal beim schreiben ist, hat sich das ganze hier selbstständig gemacht und in eine völlig andere Richtung entwickelt was Robert betrifft. Deshalb werde ich diese Geschichte noch mal so umschreiben wie ich es mir eigentlich vorgestellt hatte und dies auch noch zusätzlich online setzen.


End file.
